


The Deal Has Been Struck

by Barbeara



Category: clexa - Fandom, clexa baby - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Witches, clexa baby, clexa witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: Clarke and Lexa made a deal with an expecting mother for her first born child, but the two witches don't know each other or what the mother has done.





	The Deal Has Been Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't if I will add more characters yet.

"How did this happen?" Said the frist witch who stood there in shock wondering how this unknown woman broke the rules.

"I don't know but she played us good." Stated the Second witch as she searches for clues.

"What should we do now?" The first witch said growing impatience.

"Joint custody, Marriage, Rock Paper Scissors?" The second witch though. 

"Well definitely not number two or three." Said the First witch as she glanced at her new found acquaintance.

"Hahaha yeah." Cackled the two witches. They both didn't want to admit to the other that they had a feeling this new friendship will lead to greater things.

5 Months Earlier 

"Thank you for understanding and appreciating the terms to our agreement, I will see you in 5 months my dear."  
The young witch said rolling up the signed contract and placing it with the others in the locked bookshelf.   
"Your welcome ma'am but I still have one question when do you think my end of the deal be met?"  
The newly found mother asked nervously.   
"As soon as the baby is born you will find the coin that grants internal life, but what ever you do don't lose it or you will experience something so much worse than the wrath of hell itself."   
"Y-Y-ES M-M'AM." Stammered the young girl.

Two Weeks Later

"Thank you for understanding and appreciating the terms to our arrangement , I will see you in 4 1/2 months Sweetie."   
Another young witch said folding up the signed contract and placing it with the others in the lock chest.   
"Your welcome ma'am but I still have one question when do you think my end of the deal be met?"  
The newly found mother asked nervously.   
"As soon as the baby is born you will find a slip of paper that leads you to a bank account filled with an infinite amount of money, but what ever you do don't lose it or you will experience something so much worse than the wrath of hell itself." 

 

4 1/2 Months Later

"So what is your name?" Asked the second witch.

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin" The young blonde said holding her hand out the the taller brunette.

"Well Clarke Griffin, I'm Lexa Woods" The brunette said as she took her for arm. Clarke was really confused as to why the woman held onto her for arm instead of her hand. Lexa noticed this confusion "Oh sorry it's a thing we do in my culture as what you call a hand shake."

"Oh, what clan are you from." Clarke asked with curiosity.

"Trikru, and I'm guessing you are from Skikru" Lexa said with a proud smile as Clarke nodded I'm agreement.

"What gave it away, was it my clothes?" Clarke asked with a big grin.

Lexa could only nod blushing furiously looking at the floor at being caught checking out her new friend.


End file.
